


Burning Desire

by Sindie



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindie/pseuds/Sindie
Summary: Restored to his human form again, Lumiere is adjusting to his new life with Plumette. Wanting nothing more than to be together, past burns may just pose a smoky problem.





	1. Chapter One

His hand rested on the unused knob for several seconds before he turned it. The ancient wooden door creaked open to reveal a stale, dusty room. He stepped inside, holding the candelabra aloft.

How ironic it was to be the one holding the candelabra and not be the candelabra. He blinked into the darkness, willing human eyes to see. He was still adjusting to the human part.

Another step and he sneezed. He chuckled in spite of himself as he placed the candelabra on the simple small wooden table next to the single bed.

"Zut alors, what a feeling," he mused.

Every breath, in and out, of his seeming new, old nose was a miracle. In the dim light, he closed the door and stared at himself in the mirror on the back of it. Unsure of how many years the curse had been on the castle exactly, but at least a decade, he regarded himself. The face, which had been gilded metal for so long, that gazed back with shining blue eyes hadn't aged a bit. The warm light from the three candles a foot away gave his pale skin a healthy glow. He flashed his most debonair smile, his teeth straight and white-unlike poor Cadenza's.

"Oh, but you are a handsome fellow, aren't you, mon cher Lumiere?"

He chuckled softly and removed his white, elaborate wig-yet another strange thing to finally do, as his wig had been part of his metal ornamentation for so long, unable to be separated from the rest of him. Setting it on the bed, he ran his hands through his surprisingly soft, matted auburn hair. The texture of the hair on fingers-pliable, padded fingers-on dextrous hands...another amazement. To be able to touch without a flame, to run his hands through his thick, glorious hair, such a simple thing and yet it had not been simple at all when under the spell.

He stopped when he reached the ends of his hair, curling just above his shoulders. Now he wondered why he had bothered with the wig, glad to be rid of the thing. Back in the day, Lumiere had donned several fancy wigs, caught up in the style of the time, a woman on each arm, knowing he was dashing and charming. The castle had held its share of balls, and even servants could dance, as long as it wasn't in the middle of the ballroom.

He was never shy about dancing. At least that was one thing he had been able to do with Plumette while under the spell. They had waltzed around the empty ballroom on numerous occasions, usually to Cadenza's music. The harpsichord couldn't not play music, just as Lumiere couldn't not burn his candles. The light never ran out, and that was true for a man who always hoped the castle and its inhabitants would one day be free.

His fingers fumbled with his golden cravat as he loosened it and removed it, tossing it next to the wig on the bed. He took a deep breath, the restricting feeling gone around his neck. Next came his golden coat. He worked his way out of his clothes, down to his shirt-sleeves and breeches. He turned away from the mirror and pushed the scattered garments aside. He then dropped onto the edge of the bed and released his feet from his confining shoes. He wiggled his toes and rubbed his feet, groaning with pleasure.

Freedom. Freedom from the curse meant so much more than just being human again, for it was remembering everything that came along with that glorious blessing, as if for the first time. Under the spell, his sense of touch had been dulled, perhaps because of his metal body. Over the years, his movements grew more restricted, although he fought with every ounce of passion and gusto against it. To see and hear unencumbered was a tease, a glimpse of what he was missing.

How long had he gone without eating? Hunger hadn't yet set in, but come morning, Lumiere wondered if the smells and tastes of the rich cuisine would be too much or if he would indulge like a man starved for too long.

He supposed he ought to sleep, but again, his nerves were firing too much to be tired. He could turn inanimate when he was a candelabra, but it wasn't quite like sleeping. He didn't dream during those times. It was rather like his mind blinked out of existence for a while.

Still, he fell back into the comfort of the bed and let it embrace him like an old friend. His room in the servants' quarters, a place he never imagined he would miss, was like opening a gift on Christmas morning. To be in a bed again! No more "sleeping" while standing on a table like a piece of the decoration.

He allowed his mind to wander. Those first waking moments when he was human again...kissing Plumette. How could he even describe it? As much as he could when under the enchantment, he cradled Plumette in his metal arms, yet he had no fingers to run through her hair or caress her soft face-not that she had either of those then. He brought his hard lips to her feather-duster beak, and they touched...but it was not a kiss. One hard surface pecking at another was a cheap imitation of the sensual, warm, all-encompassing feeling of a true kiss.

Lumiere smiled to himself and allowed his eyes to drift shut. Maybe he was more taxed than he realized.

A knock from the door jolted him to full-wake. He sat up in bed, his hair sticking up and his clothes wrinkled, but he didn't mind. To have real hair and real clothes to grow messy was wonderful.

"Mon Dieu, who could that be at this time of night?" he murmured to himself. "Who is it?" he asked more loudly.

"Mon amour, please open the door."

"Plumette?" Lumiere stood, his heartbeat thudding away in his chest. Oh, the feeling! He bounced to the door and opened it.

Plumette stood there, her dark eyes gleaming in the low light. Her natural black hair hung in tight ringlets around her shoulders, and she was clad in her nightclothes. Before she could say a word, Lumiere grasped her hand and pulled her into the room.

He wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies touched from head to toe. Lumiere wasted not a second and kissed her rapturously. Plumette responded with her lips and ran her fingers through his hair. Lumiere savored that delicious kiss for several moments, their breathing heavy as their hands explored the contours long-forgotten of their respective bodies, revitalizing the memories.

When they finally broke apart, their foreheads rested against each other. Lumiere gazed Plumette's eyes and saw himself reflected back. He smiled. "What brought you here at this late hour, mon amour?"

Plumette gave a sheepish smile. "I couldn't sleep."

Lumiere chuckled, leading her to his bed. They sat on the edge, but with her so close and on his bed, nonetheless, the warmth he knew from his long days as a candelabra began in his hands and head and coursed through the rest of him. "Ah, I understand, but you, ah… That is to say…" Why couldn't he find the right words? Ever suave, he was a man who knew romance like his twin.

Plumette placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Lumiere, you are smoking again...from the top of your head."

"What?" He reached up, and sure enough, his head was smoking, although his hair was fine.

Plumette giggled and patted his head, until the smoking stopped. She took his hands and immediately dropped them. "Your hands are like fire."

"Desole, my darling. I don't know what came over me." He half-smiled.

"It must be the aftereffects of the curse. I still find the stray feather here or there in my hair. I am sure it will pass."

"Let us hope so. We lived long enough under the enchantment. Now that we are finally free, I want nothing more than for us to truly be together, Plumette." More relaxed, Lumiere's hands cooled.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Plumette's tone was teasing.

Lumiere shrugged. "I feel so much. To have my humanity back, maybe it's a little much right now. Then you, ma cherie, walked in here like that, and I couldn't help myself. There is a fire in me, burning always, but I want to be sure you want to be with me in that way. Freedom brings with it so much. You are here, in my room. We can do whatever we like."

She smiled and leaned into him, running her hands through his hair, down the sides of his neck, and over his chest. Lumiere eased back into the bed as Plumette lowered herself on top of him. Nuzzling his ear, she whispered, "Je suis la tienne, mon amour. I am yours."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiere and Plumette share a tender moment in his bed.

Without the tick-tock of a clock, Lumiere had no idea what time it was. He woke to a black room, the drapes drawn shut, blocking an equally dark outside.

How strange to hear no clock. Often in Cogsworth’s company for years, the incessant tick-tocking had become background as much as the eternal flame of his candles. Now he almost missed the sound.

His left arm was stiff, but he dared not move it. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the minimal light from the stars was enough to see her. Plumette lay wrapped in his left arm, her head on his bare chest. A thin blanket covered their lower halves, but he was warm enough for both of them.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head in an almost reverence, a remembrance of what they had shared, of the creation of love they had embarked upon, only hours ago. In the midst of his passion, Lumiere had started smoking again.

Neither of them had realized it until smoke filled the small room. Plumette patted the top of his head as gently as possible, so as not to hurt him, but the smoke stopped as soon as their lovemaking came to a conclusion.

“This may be a problem, mon amour,” Plumette said with a teasing undertone. “You must learn to control yourself, Lumiere. You seemed unaffected by the smoke, though.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

Lumiere chuckled in spite of himself, pulling her tightly to him and trailing kisses down her neck and onto her bosom. “Ah, but how can I control myself when I am with you, Plumette? We are finally human again, and we have lost time to make up for.”

Plumette yawned. “As tempting as you are, as all of this is, you have truly worn me out, mon roi de baiser.”

Lumiere’s eyes gleamed wickedly as he laughed and growled simultaneously. “Ma cherie, such words that come out of ta belle bouche.”

But Plumette had only laughed and kissed him senseless. He had grown heady in the aftermath of their passions, and sleep had staked its claim.

Now as he held his beloved in his arms, Lumiere marvelled at the miracle of it all. He had never given up hope all those years--not until his master had let Belle go. They had all come so close to never having a second chance. Finding Plumette stiff as a stick in his arms after the battle for the castle was what broke him. He would never forget standing there, helplessly watching with fading sight as his friends turned into inanimate objects, one by one. For a moment, he had stood alone, almost afraid fate had decided to leave him the sole survivor, one final cruelty. But then the light faded--both what he could see and his own candlelight and life force. He had died, he supposed. All he knew was that he had closed his eyes as a candelabra and had blinked into new existence like a baby being born.

He heaved a sigh. The movement of his chest woke Plumette.

“Amour?” she asked, searching him with her eyes in the dark. “You’re awake?”

Lumiere laughed softly. “I was asleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She withdraw from him and sat up on the bed. Just as Lumiere was about to ask what she was doing, she lit the candelabra on the table next to the bed. “It was so dark. I wanted to see your face again, to know this isn’t just a dream.” She touched his cheek and chuckled. “You will need to shave, darling.”

Lumiere took her hand next to his cheek and brought it to his lips. “Something I haven’t had to do in years. Let’s hope I don’t come away with cuts all over my face.”

“You could grow a beard.” 

He sat up and laughed harder. “Tu es folle.”

“The moustache and this little bit here”--she nipped at the small patch of hair under his mouth--”are just enough.”

“I’m glad you approve.” His smile faded as the teasing died and his eyes fell on the candelabra.

“What is it, Lumiere?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry yourself.”

“Non, it’s something.” Plumette placed a hand on his cheek again, although it wasn’t a caress this time. Instead, she forced him to look at her. “What is it?”

He withdrew his gaze from the candles and blinked. “I’m thinking too much. We came too close, ma cherie. Too close to losing everything forever. Now that I have you, I don’t wish to ever lose you again. When I found you cold and hard in my arms--” His normally smooth voice choked.

Plumette gasped at her lover’s unexpected sadness and pulled him to her. “But you didn’t lose me, mon amour. We are here, together. I told you I wished to make sure it wasn’t all some impossible dream, and I’m sure it isn’t. Touching you, holding you, loving you...this is real.”

Lumiere touched his face, surprised to come away with wetness on his fingertips. “I haven’t been able to cry in years.”

Plumette smiled and kissed his tears. “Cry if it’s what you need. I am here.”

“I don’t even know why I’m crying. I’m happy...happier than I’ve ever been, Plumette.” 

Lumiere didn’t try to understand his tears in that moment. He supposed, looking back, that they were a mixture of emotions--happiness, relief, a release of the fear of almost losing Plumette, and of sadness for all the years lost.

“Plumette, I know one thing all these long years have taught me.” He was now holding her to his chest as she listened to his breathing.

“What’s that, mon cherie?”

“Life is precious, so precious. Because I don’t wish to ever be separated from you again, I want to ask: Will you marry me, Plumette?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning after becoming human again, Lumiere and Plumette have news to share with the castle, but first, breakfast and some other interruptions.

“Oui, oh oui!” Plumette gushed, throwing her arms around Lumiere and leaning into him with such gusto that he fell back into the bed. Her lips claimed his, and he brought his arms around her, pulling her even closer.

When the kiss ended, Plumette and Lumiere laughed, a perfect sound of wedding bells in the near future. She kissed him again and then rested her head on his chest.  
With one arm behind his head and one hand aimlessly playing with a lock of Plumette’s hair, Lumiere beamed into the near darkness at his good fortune. Then he realized something.

“Darling, the light-- Does it seem brighter in here to you?”

“Mmm?” Plumette replied sleepily. She lifted her head from her fiance’s chest and pushed herself to sitting. “Mon Dieu, Lumiere!”

Her alarm sent jolts of concern through his body. Lumiere sat as well. “Quoi? What is it, ma cher?”

“Your head is on fire this time.” Plumette pointed at the top of his head.

“What?” He touched the crown of his head, but his hands were already hot. Lumiere stood and went to the mirror. The smallest of flames danced on his head, not consuming his hair or flesh, not hurting him a bit. He was very warm, but not uncomfortable. “I thought it was just the whole heat of the moment thing,” he joked, patting the flame down. It went out. “It seems whenever I’m passionate about something, I’m prone to smoking or even catching fire, non?” He laughed.

Plumette nodded. “So it would seem. I wonder how long we can expect these aftereffects of the curse.” She ran her fingers through her hair and frowned as she untangled a white feather from her dark locks. Holding it in front of her, she sighed. “It’s annoying for me, but for a man such as yourself whose passions drive him, your fire may prove a real problem.”

Lumiere joined his beloved on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then kissed her on the nose. “Don’t trouble yourself, Plumette. It will surely pass. I am not worried.”

Plumette yawned and nodded. “If you say so…”

The former candelabra chuckled softly and pulled the covers over them. “Let us get some more sleep before dawn. I have a feeling we will have much to discuss with our master and the castle staff in a few hours, oui?”

“Our engagement?”

“Among other things. To finally be human again and be able to serve as we should… I cannot wait to taste food again, to dance with you in my arms and move with the freedom of flesh and bone, to go outside and feel the warm sun on my face and smell the pine…” He sighed in contentment.

“And what of our sleeping arrangements? Perhaps it would be best if I slip out now, before Cogsworth has a heart attack, mon cherie.” Plumette giggled.

Lumiere smiled. “As much as I don’t wish for you to go, tu as rasoin, mon amour. You are right. I can hear him now: ‘This is highly inappropriate. Can you imagine what the rest of the staff would say if they found out two of their number were having premarital relations? Not to mention what the master would say?’” 

“You do a good impression of the majordomo, mon cherie,” Plumette said with a laugh. She leaned into Lumiere, and they shared a kiss before she stood.

But his hand gripped hers, stopping her. He stood and kissed her, careful to keep his passion from getting out of control. When the kiss ended, he said, “Until we meet again.”

With a quiet giggle, Plumette waved him off and went to the door. She held it open for a moment, peering into the hallway to make sure it was empty, and then stepped out. The door clicked shut, and Lumiere stood there for a while, staring at his reflection. Beyond the window, the sky showed a hint of light.

He knew if he was to feel refreshed in the morning, he would need to get more sleep. With a happy sigh, he returned to his bed and fell asleep soon thereafter.

When he woke, the morning was in full force. Lumiere blinked at the brightness, still unused to a clear sky after years of clouds. Surprised he had fallen asleep so easily after Plumette left, he supposed it must have been his body’s way of catching up with him. He dressed in his usual attire, positioning the wig on his head after he brushed his real hair. 

Questions of what lay ahead that new day started coming by the dozen. Would he be required to resume his duties immediately? Would he be able to bathe soon? Would his master require him to still dress so formally when they weren’t entertaining guests? What rules would his master have now that everyone was human again? What difference would Belle’s presence make going forward? When would he get to marry Plumette?

He grinned. That last question was the most important, and yet, as a servant, his thoughts had first gone toward others. Then his stomach growled, and he realized he was experiencing hunger for the first time in what felt like forever.

With a chuckle, Lumiere left his room and headed for the kitchen. The aromas of several rich foods assaulted his nose, overwhelming him. To be able to smell food again! When he entered the kitchen, Cuisinier, once the stove himself, was hard at work. Mrs. Potts was giving out orders to a half-dozen cooks.

Lumiere joined her, kissing her on the cheek. “Bon matin, Mrs. Potts!”

Mrs. Potts jumped, placing a hand to her chest, then looked up at him. “Oh, Lumiere! I wasn’t expecting you! Are you tryin’ to give me a heart attack on my first day as a human again?”

Lumiere grinned and said with a flourish, “My apologies, Madame. I see you have gone through quite the trouble this morning to prepare such a feast, and it’s only breakfast. Are you trying to take over my job?”

Mrs. Potts waved him off. “Well, someone wasn’t up yet, and someone had to do it. It wouldn’t do for our prince and his lady to starve, not to mention dozens of mouths we must suddenly account for.”

“Ah, this is true. In fact, if this lazy fellow might be so bold as to ask what’s on the menu, I’m sure he would very much appreciate giving his opinion on the quality of each item.”

“You are even more insufferable as a man than you were as a candelabra.” Mrs. Potts chuckled, patting him on the arm. “But in all seriousness, it’s wonderful to see you, to see everyone, back to how they should be. I can’t keep Chip and Mr. Potts away from each other. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone smile as much as them in my life in such a short time.”

Lumiere’s smile widened. “Well, they--all of us--have much to celebrate. Where are the boy and his father?”

“Out in the dining hall. That’s where most of the servants are, in fact.”

“Surely our master doesn’t need all the servants tending to him at once.”

Mrs. Potts laughed. “Goodness, no! What I mean to say is, they are dining. I believe you’ll find Plumette among them.”

“They are eating with our master and Belle?” When Mrs. Potts mentioned Plumette, Lumiere didn’t waste a second. Before the housekeeper could reply, he exited the kitchen and headed for the dining hall.

The long table was filled. Boisterous voices and laughter echoed through the ornate room in such a way that had only existed in Lumiere’s mind for so long. Croissants, brioches, chouquettes, and tartines were stacked on platters covering the length of the table. Bacon and sausages steamed on plates. And there was Plumette, talking to one of the other maids, although Lumiere couldn’t see the other woman’s face in the crowd.

At the head of the table, Prince Adam turned his gaze from Belle and smiled when he spotted Lumiere. He stood and approached his friend.

“Good morning, Lumiere,” the prince said.

Lumiere began to bow. “My prince.” Before he could finish his bow, the prince embraced him for the second time in less than a day.

“My good friend, it’s wonderful to see you this morning,” Prince Adam said.

Lumiere chuckled. “You as well, Master, although you act as if you haven’t seen me in years.”

The prince sobered. “In some ways, that is true, old friend.” He squeezed Lumiere’s shoulder. “But now that I’m seeing everyone with new eyes, I don’t wish to ever take a moment for granted. I don’t wish to hold you up. I know you have someone waiting for you.”

Lumiere smiled in amazement at his master’s new outlook on life. He waved at Belle, who returned the gesture. Then she was caught up in conversation with the prince, who had returned to the table.

Plumette noticed her beau as he approached her. She stood and went to him, and after a hug, she took him by the hand and led him to the table. 

“There is a spot right here with your name on it, mon amour.”

Lumiere made a show of checking the chair and replied, “Hmm, I don’t see mon nom anywhere on here.”

Plumette giggled and smacked his arm in jest. He sat and wasted not a second filling his plate with all the delicacies within reach. Plumette poured coffee. 

“I don’t know where to even start,” he said.

“The coffee is divine,” Plumette said, nudging the cup toward him.

Lumiere picked up the warm cup and held it to his nose. He inhaled the aroma and closed his eyes. Memories of his childhood flooded his mind, of his parents drinking the beverage on cold mornings, smiling down at him as he played. He took a sip and tried to keep those long ago times at bay. The flavor soaked into his tongue, every taste bud on fire. He swallowed down te coffee and the memories of those who were gone and let all settle inside. He opened his eyes to find a face staring back at him who wasn’t Plumette.

He coughed, putting the cup down before he spilled it. “V-Veronique?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiere and Plumette attend breakfast and share their big news, but someone's presence may be cause for concern.

Lumiere’s normally calm composure had been rattled. He cast a glance at Plumette, who was still sitting next to him. Plumette frowned and turned her head to find another woman standing behind her.

“May I help you?” she asked icily.

“Oh, pardonnez-moi,” Veronique said with a lilt in her voice. “I was actually just rehired this morning and was hoping to find you still working here, Lumiere. When I realized what happened all these years, I almost couldn’t believe it. You haven’t aged a bit!”

“A side-effect of the enchantment, mademoiselle,” Lumiere said. “You are looking, ah, just as lovely as always.”

Plumette glared at him.

He shrugged and gave her a look that said, “What do you expect me to say? I had to be polite.”

Veronique smirked and winked, then sauntered off.

“What’s she doing back here?” Plumette asked.

“How could I know, darling?” Lumiere returned. “I had nothing to do with this. Ask the master. Perhaps he was in a generous mood, all things considered.”

“If I recall, she didn’t just spend the past several years under a curse, forced to live as an object.”

Lumiere placed a hand over Plumette’s. “Not here, ma cherie.”

Plumette seethed, but forced herself to keep a calm outward composure.

“Now, let us enjoy this wonderful spread before us. I am sure Cogsworth is just rolling on his heels with an agenda for us to attend to today.”

“You’re right, of course, Lumiere.” Plumette returned to eating, but she picked at her food.

For his part, Lumiere tried to focus on tasting each exquisite dish. The buttery croissants melted on his tongue. The flaky pastries crumbled in his mouth. The juices of the meats seemed to soak into every tastebud, every bite almost orgasmic in the mouth. 

While eating, he pushed aside thoughts of Veronique. Really, what did he have to worry about? He was devoted to Plumette, and they had wonderful news to share.

When his plate was empty, Lumiere took Plumette’s hand under the table and leaned into her, asking, “Should we make a certain announcement now?”

Her dark eyes sparkled as she smiled, apparently thoughts of Veronique vanished. She nodded. “Oui.” Her hand squeezed his.

Lumiere raised their clasped hands and stood, inviting Plumette to join him. She gazed around the table, a little embarrassed at the scene her beau was making, but Lumiere always did things over-the-top.

“Excuse me, everyone, but I would like to make an announcement!” he proclaimed.

The table hushed. Lumiere gazed at the head of the table at Prince Adam, hoping he had not overstepped his boundaries. The prince wore a smile and was holding Belle’s hand. Belle beamed at Lumiere and Plumette, almost as brightly as Lumiere’s candles used to burn.

“Plumette and I are to be married!”

Exclamations of joy and surprise and applause broke out around the table. Before long, people were shaking Lumiere’s hand and hugging Plumette. While Plumette quietly expressed her thanks with a grateful smile, Lumiere thrived on the attention. His outgoing showmanship nature flourished when he was on the stage, so to speak, even though he wasn’t arrogant about it. The kindness of others meant much to him, feeding all the more his adoration toward Plumette.

After the chatter died down, the servants began to go about their duties for the day. The table was being cleared. 

Cogsworth was one of the last to congratulate the happy couple.

He gave Lumiere’s hand a firm shake. “I’d say it’s about time, Lumiere. Have you set a date?”

Lumiere smiled knowingly. “Thank you, mon ami, but we have just gotten engaged. There is yet much to plan. Leave it up to you to set a schedule and speak of time.” He chuckled. “You are no longer a clock.”

Cogsworth pursed his lips, although Lumiere detected a hint of mirth in his eyes, the way the creases around them deepened. “Yes, well…you know, routines, schedules…keeps us going. Speaking of which, I would like to discuss your ideas for the menu for tonight’s banquet and the ball we shall be having in a few days’ time. Then, of course, there are the daily meals we need to prepare. Without the enchantment, we no longer have a magical continuous food supply, and we also have many more mouths to feed. As enchanted objects, we didn’t need the sustenance, but as human beings--”

Lumiere glanced at Plumette as Cogsworth rattled on, oblivious that his audience’s attention was elsewhere. Plumette held a hand up to his mouth to hide her smile. Finally, Lumiere, trying to contain his amusement, said, “Yes, yes, mon ami. We are all well aware. I will see to it immediately.”

Cogsworth nodded with self-importance. “Good, good. Now, I must see to it that the maids are…”

He walked away. Lumiere replayed through his mind what the majordomo had said. “Wait, a ball?” He gazed at Plumette.

“I believe I heard mention of one, oui.” She reached toward her beau and patted his head. “You’re beginning to smoke again, Lumiere.”

“Again?” He touched his wig, but the smoke was abated. “It’s interesting… I didn’t burst into flame earlier when making our big announcement. Perhaps it was the crowd?”

Plumette shrugged. “Or you are getting better control...or the enchantment is wearing off more.”

“We can only hope. Now, I probably should begin my work. It’s been so long since we had a ball, Plumette! Our prince must be throwing a party to celebrate.”

“That would be quite right,” came a voice behind them.

Lumiere turned and smiled. “Ah, my prince! A ball is just the thing to celebrate the return of the castle to how it should be.”

The prince shook Lumiere’s hand. “Well, it sounds like we will be having even more to celebrate. Congratulations, my friend! And you as well, Plumette!” 

Plumette found herself being hugged by the master, and Lumiere watched with amusement as his beloved’s eyes grew huge with surprise before she returned the gesture.

“I would like to offer my congratulations as well,” Belle said as she patiently waited for the prince to finish. She held out her hand toward Lumiere, but Lumiere pulled her to him and embraced her.

“Mademoiselle, I should thank you again for making all of this possible,” he murmured into her ear. After the hug ended, he continued quietly, “I had waited many years to be with my love again, to be of service again, to be truly living again. We really are eternally grateful.”

Belle smiled, her eyes glassy. “It’s been quite the emotional last few days for all of us.” She hugged Plumette, then took the prince’s hand. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around this all.” She laughed. 

From the entrance to the dining hall, Cogsworth’s voice interrupted. “Lumiere, are you ready to begin preparations for--?”

The group erupted into chuckles.

“I will be right there, Cogsworth,” Lumiere called back. He kissed Plumette. “I shall see you soon, ma cherie.”

He bowed to Prince Adam and Belle, excused himself, and jogged over to the majordomo, a new spring in his step at having a reason to be of service again.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the ball are keeping Lumiere and Plumette busy, yet the after-effects of the enchantment continue to pose hindrances...in addition to a certain mademoiselle from Lumiere's past.

With preparations for the ball underway, Lumiere didn’t see much of Veronique the rest of the week. Even his time with Plumette was limited, but every night, she slipped into his bed. Before morning came, she left, sometimes while he was still sleeping. He longed for the day when they would no longer have to spent their nights separately. For now, however, he would take every moment he could get with her alone.

Of concern were the continued after-effects of the enchantment. Whenever Lumiere’s emotions became impassioned, he smoked from his hands and head, sometimes even burned. While he wasn’t harmed, on more than one occasion, Plumette had nearly been burned. As a candelabra, he had taken great pains to be careful whenever near her. Somehow, fate seemed against them still.

For Plumette’s part, she continued to experience the annoyance of feathers popping into her hair. That in itself was easy enough to handle, but of greater worry was her impaired ability to walk. Lumiere hadn’t been aware of this problem at first, as he had been in his room when she had come to him that first night. And again, in the morning, she had beaten him to the table. Short distances were one thing, but to do her job, Plumette had to stroll throughout the large castle. Her legs, unaccustomed to much use for so many years, would wobble and sometimes gave out entirely on her. As a feather duster, she had no legs, only wings to move. 

After one taxing day in particular, Plumette was on her way back to her room to relax before dinner. Since everything was in order in the kitchen, Lumiere decided to seek her out. As he made his way to the servants’ quarters, he spotted his fiancee hobbling down a hallway.  
She lost her balance, but he rushed to her side and stopped her just before she crumpled to the floor.

“Mon Dieu!” he gasped. “Are you all right, ma cherie?”

“Lumiere, merci…” Plumette groaned, leaning into him. “I cannot even feel my legs.”

He swept her up into his arms and carried her to her room, not caring that they were quite the spectacle as other servants gazed curiously at them as they walked past. Lumiere shut the door with his foot and placed Plumette carefully on the bed.

“This cannot keep happening,” he said firmly, frowning. “You have overworked yourself. I will talk to our master.”

“Non, Lumiere, please. It’s nothing. It will pass.”

“But you must take care of yourself, Plumette. It won’t do for you to injure yourself. How many times have you fallen?”

“Only one other time. I’ve been able to stop myself other times. I promise, mon amour, I will be more careful. If I feel like I need a break, I will sit down.”

Lumiere eyed her skeptically. “Pardon me if I don’t believe you, darling. You have a tendency to work too hard.”

Plumette glared, her dark eyes dancing with their own fire. “You cannot speak of working too hard. I’ve hardly seen you these past few days.”

“Amour, I am sorry.” He joined her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. “There is much to be done… The ball is coming quickly.”

“Yes, yes, the ball. That’s all anyone ever talks about right now. What about our wedding, Lumiere? When are we going to set a date?”

“Have no worries, cherie. We shall set a date as soon as the ball is finished.” He kissed her, hoping to give her reassurance.

When the kiss ended, Plumette’s face eased into a smile. “You are right, of course.”

“As always.”

“I want nothing more than to be your wife, Lumiere.”

“And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife, Plumette.”

With hope and promise, they continued their duties the rest of the week without much trouble.

It was now the day before the celebration. Lumiere had just done his final checks on the menu and had ensured that the food and drinks needed were on hand. He exited the kitchen, looking forward to some down time. He supposed Plumette was busy cleaning the guestrooms, along with the other maids. He hoped she wasn’t stressing herself because of the last minute preparations. He imagined dancing with her tomorrow. He pushed all thoughts of something happening to her delicate legs.

With the spell lifted from the castle, it was no longer perpetually winter. Lumiere stepped outside into the glorious sunshine of a July day. Several gardeners were busy trimming hedges and planting flowers. The spray of the fountains mixed with birdsong. The smells of a variety of blooms crept up his nose. The curse was gone, after-effects or not! In moments like this, the beauty of every sight, sound, and smell around him was a reminder that he was human again.

This would be the perfect sort of day for a stroll through the gardens with Plumette, he thought as he rested his hands on the balcony rail that overlooked the grounds. Then he frowned. If only she could take such a walk without fear of hurting herself. His brief elation died.

Another hand appeared next to his, close enough to make contact. Her hand grazed his. Lumiere withdrew his hand in surprise and turned to find Veronique standing there with a coy look on her--he had to admit--pretty face.

“Veronique,” he said, hoping he hadn’t exclaimed too loudly.

“It’s a lovely day, non?” she asked, smiling up at him.

“Oui, it is.” His hands were growing too warm. Lumiere took a step away from her.

“Have you yet walked the gardens?”

“Non, I have been busy, as I imagine most of the servants have been. Now, if you will excuse me, mademoiselle, I must return to work.”

Veronique placed a hand on his forearm. “Wait!”

Lumiere’s eyes grew large. “Yes?” His heart hammered in his chest. 

“I just wanted to talk.”

“Veronique--”

She giggled. “Ah, so you can still say my name. You seemed so distant, so cold a moment ago. A man of passion such as yourself is not one who can forget a woman he once loved.”

“That was a long time ago, mademoiselle. Now, si vous me pardonnez--”

“Again, with the formalities. Lumiere, is it so wrong to want a moment to talk with you? You were under a curse, and I had no memory of you, of us, until recently. Do you not think it unfair what was taken from us by it?”

Lumiere glanced around. No one was near. “Veronique, of course it was unfair what happened because of the enchantment, but that goes for everyone affected by it. You and I were no longer together when the curse happened. You know I am engaged to Plumette.” He didn’t bother to go into details about the guilt he and several of the staff felt for not helping their prince earlier in his life, but that was neither here nor there with Veronique.

“But I had no idea you even existed! I had vague memories, distant feelings...like a dream I’d had as a child and had nearly forgotten!”

“Veronique, I am telling you, I am sorry you lost your memories, but that is all they shall remain between us.”

“Can we not at least be friends?”

The question, so simple, yet not. More like an invitation to opening a wrapped bottle of poison.

“I am not sure--”

Veronique closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his chest. “Your heart is beating right out of your chest. It knows the truth. You didn’t forget me the way my memories of you were ripped from me.”

“I could never forget you, Veronique.”

She leaned closer still and lowered his voice. “See? I knew you could not.”

“I think you misunderstand my meaning, mademoiselle.” Lumiere made to remove her hand from him, but she persisted.

“I left to visit my family the day before the curse. If I had known what would come to pass, I would have stayed. I would have gladly taken on the curse.”

Lumiere stepped back as if he were the one burned for once. His normally kind features twisted. “You had the better part, mademoiselle. If you had been forced to live your life as an object, your humanity stripped from you, knowing your fate was determined by a wilting rose, you would think differently. It was no kind of life, despite the hope I held onto that one day I would hold my darling love of my life, Plumette, in my arms once again. That was what kept me going. Ma joie de vivre died a little every day during those years. Do not wish it upon yourself. You do not understand what you speak of.”

He turned and walked as quickly as possible without attracting attention back to the castle. Behind him, Veronique called out his name. His hands and head were smoldering, he was sure, for the heat emanating from them felt like it was burning even him as he made his way to his room. He tried not to cry out in pain as several servants jumped back in surprise at the spectacle.

Once in the privacy of his room, he yanked off his wig and his overcoat in frustration. The wig was blackened at the crown. The edges of his coat were singed. He gazed upon his hands to find them red with blisters. He stared at his reflection in the mirror on the back of his door. The wig must have saved his real hair.

With a growl, he threw the ruined wig and coat to the ground, then dropped onto the bed and buried his face in his now cool hands.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiere discusses his predicament with Cogsworth and comforts Mrs. Potts.

Lumiere hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until an incessant knocking woke him. For a moment, he thought the sound was due to the pounding of his pulse in his head. His head was heavy with a headache. Sitting up, he groaned. Beyond the window, the sunlight was fading.

So it was late.

This realization struck him, and he bolted to standing and answered the door.

Cogsworth was upon him in an instant. The older man strode into the room with more speed than a someone his age ought to be allowed to possess. What had happened to that slow, waddling clock?

“Good gracious, monsieur, what is the meaning of this?” the majordomo boomed.

“My apologies, mon ami,” Lumiere said as smoothly as he could muster, bowing deeply.

Cogsworth crossed his arms over his chest and glared, although being shorter than Lumiere, the impression failed. “You’re a right mess. You not only missed serving dinner but eating it. Lumiere, what is going on?”

Lumiere followed his friend’s gaze to the burnt wig and charred waistcoat on the floor. He pushed them under the bed with his foot, but Cogsworth reached for the wig with his cane and picked it up.  
“What was happened to your wig, Lumiere?” 

“Ah, small misfortune with some fire, Cogsworth. It is nothing. I was thinking it high time to forego the wig anyway. Our master no longer wears them, and you know what they say. The trend follows royalty.”

“Fire? You don’t mean--?” Cogsworth gasped. “What happened to your hands?”

Lumiere sighed and dropped onto the edge of the bed. He motioned for Cogsworth to join him. “Do you have a minute, mon ami?”

“I can spare a few.” Cogsworth’s harsh voice was strangely kind as he sat.

Lumiere patted his friend on the knee, wincing at the pain shooting up his arm. “Merci, Cogsworth. I burned the wig with my, shall I say, own flames. It seems I cannot control the smoke or fire that comes out of my hands or head. This time, I managed to burn myself. Plumette still grows feathers and has difficulty walking, as you know.”

“Yes, I do know. I was aware of the smoking, but I didn’t realize it was this serious. How could you have burned yourself, though?”

“Never mind that.” Lumiere frowned, thinking of Veronique.

Cogsworth returned the scowl. “Well, do be more careful. For what it’s worth, my mustache still moves like the hands on a clock at times, and I still hear an infernal ticking. I only notice these problems when I’m agitated.”

“Our emotions seem to be connected to the aftereffects. For me, it’s when I am especially passionate about something, and that can be happiness or anger. For Plumette, it’s when she’s stressed or overworking herself.”

“Hmm. Have you talked to the master about this? Perhaps he could contact the enchantress. I, for one, believe we suffered long enough when under the spell. I thought we were through with this malarkey.”

Lumiere smiled. “Your mustache is twitching, mon ami.”

“What?” Cogsworth touched his mustache and found it perfectly in place. “Lumiere--”

Lumiere chuckled. “Oh, I can still get a rise out of you, Cogsworth! As long as I can do so, it’s a good day. I am sorry for missing dinner, but let me assure you that everything was already in order. The same goes for tomorrow. I don’t suppose it’s too late to go down to the kitchen and grab a bite?”

“You’re lucky Cuisinier made so much food. You’re excused this time, Lumiere, but don’t make a habit of it.” Cogsworth stood and raised his eyebrows, giving the younger man an appraising look.

Lumiere stood and mock-saluted. “Oui, mon capiton!”

A small smile crept onto Cogsworth’s face. “I am glad to hear it. Good night, Lumiere.”

“Good night, Cogsworth.”

Lumiere watched Cogsworth turn the corner. He went to his humble wardrobe and eyed his clothes. He considered another waistcoat, but the golden one was his favorite. Instead, he decided since it was already late, he would be fine without it. He smoothed down his shirt and vest and then tamed his hair with a comb, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his hands. He would have to find a salve for them later. Satisfied, he headed for the kitchen.

Mrs. Potts and a few others were cleaning up when he arrived.

“Ah, good evening, Lumiere,” she greeted him.

“Bonsoir, Mrs. Potts.” Lumiere took her hand and kissed it, hoping she wouldn’t notice the blisters.

She smiled. “We missed you at dinner. You should’ve seen the look on Cogsworth’s face!” She chuckled good-naturedly.

“Oh, I already received a mouthful from him, madame.” He laughed. “I am sorry to have missed it. I lay down for a few minutes, and next thing you know, it’s nearly time for bed. Speaking of which, has Chip gone off to dreamland?”

Mrs. Potts nodded. “Aye, the little one’s tuckered out. Mr. Potts has been enjoying putting him to sleep every night. Trying to make up for lost time, I imagine.” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Lumiere patted her on the shoulder. “It must be hard.”

“Aye, it is, but also wonderful. We’re together again. That’s all that matters. Mr. Potts was already ten years my senior, and now, the age gap has widened even more. I fear he is afraid he won’t live long enough to see Chip grow up.” Mrs. Potts dabbed at her eyes. Her face was reddening quickly, and Lumiere thought he saw something like steam beginning to trickle from her ears.

“Don’t think too much on it, Mrs. Potts,” he said, rubbing her back. “I know this being human endeavor is more difficult than we imagined, even though it’s what we wanted more than anything for so long. Sometimes, I do wonder, if our emotions as objects were slowly dying as we were. Je ne sais pas, but being human again...the feelings are so strong.”

Mrs. Potts chuckled and wiped away her tears. “Thank you, Lumiere. You always did know how to give us hope. And here I am, blubberin’ like an old ninny when there’s work to be done! There’s a spot set out for your on the table. And congratulations to you and Plumette again, dear. I am so happy for you both, truly.”

The housekeeper hugged Lumiere. He watched her depart, a somber smile on his face. The kitchen had now cleared out. A plate sat at the servants’ table for him, so he made his way toward it, hunger claiming him.

He sat down, his mouth watering and his stomach rumbling. Thoughts of finding Plumette after he finished were foremost in his mind as he savored each bite. Just as Lumiere relaxed, a hand touched his shoulder. 

“Ma cherie?” he asked. He turned and jumped to standing when he found Veronique standing there, a smug look on her face.

“Ah, Lumiere, how sweet of you to say so.” She smiled.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While eating a late dinner, Lumiere is confronted by both Veronique and Plumette.

Chapter Seven

Lumiere’s face fell. “Oh, it’s you.”

Veronique made a show of crossing her arms over her ample breasts and pouted, her already full bottom lip now giving her the appearance of a fish. “Is that any way to greet one of your dear friends?”

“My apologies, Veronique, but I wasn’t expecting you. If you truly mean we’re just friends, then may I ask you to please act like one?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, mon cherie?”

“Don’t call me that, s’il vous plait. If you’re so intent on talking with me, then please join me. I missed dinner, and I’m rather famished. If not, then please be on your way.”

Veronique sighed, pulled out a chair, and joined Lumiere. She rested her elbows on the table and stared him down. “I don’t recall you being this crass before. That enchantment must have had its toll on your person.”

Lumiere took a bite of the stew and tried not to sigh with contentment at the supple flavor on his tongue. He swallowed and sipped from the goblet of red wine. “If you mean that literally, then yes, the enchantment did quite the number on anyone who was afflicted.”

“I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier in the garden. I didn’t mean to insinuate anything about the curse.”

“Very well. Apology accepted.” Lumiere continued to eat, hoping Veronique would take his silence as a hint to leave. He was beginning to regret inviting her to sit with him, yet the gentleman inside him couldn’t, wouldn’t be killed.

“So, what did you do all those years? What was it like?”

“This is how you propose to make conversation? If it’s all the same to you, mademoiselle, I would rather not talk about it.”

“Then what can we talk about? It’s been so long, Lumiere! So much has come to pass. You cannot tell me we have nothing in common anymore.”

“The ball is tomorrow. Perhaps you are going with someone?”

Veronique frowned. “You know I am not. I just returned a few days ago. That’s not enough time to get to know someone well enough for him to feel inclined to ask me to the ball.”

“Ah, but it is enough time to try to spark something with me, eh?” Lumiere glowered at his choice of words, the fire and smoke too recent and too frequent.

Veronique gasped. “Mon Dieu! What happened to your hands, Lumiere?”

Lumiere, nearly finished with the plate, set his utensils down and wiped his mouth with the serviette. “You just noticed that? I suppose the candlelight is rather dim in here. An accident...nothing more.”

He dared not elaborate the truth reason for his burns. A part of him grew hot inside, longing to burst forth and blame the woman in front of him, but the better part of him kept the fire under control. It wouldn’t do to start smoking again--or worse.

“Lumiere!” A pause. “Oh, I see you are not alone.”

Lumiere’s ears were attuned to the change in Plumette’s tone--from pleasure to flatness. He turned, those same ears red. He forced a smile, every bit the look of a child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

“Ma cherie, I was just about to come for you. I am done here, I think.”

But Plumette’s eyes held steel as she gazed at Veronique. “What are you doing here?”

Veronique smiled like a fox and rose with all the grace of a princess. She gave a mock-curtsey and said, “I’ll be on my way. Bonne nuit.”

She exited the kitchen with a sashay of her hips, leaving a chill in her wake for Plumette and a cloud of heat for Lumiere. Lumiere swallowed and licked his dry lips, forcing himself to stand, using the chair for assistance.

“Why were you looking at her like that?”

Lumiere blushed, Plumette’s words a slap on the wrist for touching something he shouldn’t. “What do you mean? Like what?” He picked up the dirty dishes and took them to the wash basin. 

Plumette followed him, placing her hand on his, then gasped when she saw his burns. “Lumiere, what happened?”

The question was growing old, but it wasn’t Plumette’s fault that he couldn’t control himself. He sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not.” She touched his hand gingerly and turned it over, kissing it. “You hurt yourself. Lumiere, this is a real problem.”

“I am aware of that, darling. Thank you for your concern, but it won’t happen again. Now, I must wash up. As you know, I missed dinner, so this is the least I can do.”

Plumette stilled his hands. She shook her head. “Non, let them get it in the morning. There will be plenty of dirty dishes joining yours in a few hours. It’s late. I would...I would like to spend some time with you before I am too tired to think...or walk.” She smiled slightly.

“Oh, Plumette...of course. Don’t tell me you have overworked yourself again. Something really needs to be said to the master. Too many of us are still affected, and this cannot go on.”

“I don’t wish to think about it any longer tonight, Lumiere. Can we please just go to bed?” She leaned on him.

“Of course, ma cher, of course.” He kissed her and helped her out of the kitchen to his room. Once there, he wrapped her in his arms and held her, thankful she hadn’t asked more questions about Veronique’s presence.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiere and Plumette enjoy an afternoon in the village before the night of the ball.

The day of the ball arrived. Just after breakfast as Lumiere was overseeing the cleanup, Prince Adam approached him. Lumiere gazed upon his master with surprise, unaccustomed to seeing him in the kitchen.

He bowed deeply. “My prince.”

The prince waved him off. “There is no need for such formalities, Lumiere, old friend.” He extended his hand, and Lumiere shook it. The prince held onto his hand a moment too long, gazing upon it with a frown.

“Old habits die hard, I suppose,” Lumiere said with a forced smile, relieved when he was able to release his hand. “What may I do for you, Master?”

“Cogsworth informed me of your injuries. Lumiere, are your hands all right? Are you all right?”

“I am fine, Master. Do not worry yourself over it.”

“Hmm, your hands don’t look fine, if you don’t mind my saying. Might we have a word in private?”

Lumiere glanced around the kitchen, the staff busy at work, and decided things were under control. He nodded and followed the prince to the library. Once the doors were shut, Prince Adam invited Lumiere to sit in one of the wingback chairs. Lumiere did so, but not without reservation. Being treated like an equal was still a foreign feeling.

The prince occupied the other chair. “Are you comfortable? Should I send for something to drink?”

Lumiere shook his head. “No, Master. Don’t concern yourself. I am still quite refreshed from breakfast. Now, what did you wish to discuss?”

“As I mentioned, Cogsworth came to me yesterday evening with concerns. Not only have you continued to be affected by the enchantment, it would seem, but so have many on the staff. I have noticed some of the servants behaving strangely at times, but because no one came to me, I am afraid I was unaware of the seriousness. Lumiere, old friend, I wish you would have said something sooner.”

“I was hoping these problems would die down with time, Master. Mais alors, this is not the case. I was actually going to ask if you might know where the enchantress dwells who placed the spell upon the castle in the first place. I thought if maybe someone spoke with her--”

“I am sorry, my friend, but I don’t know. Now, one thing I do know. You have everything ready for this evening, so I wish for you to take the rest of the day off. Cogsworth also informed me that your wig suffered damages from your flames. Perhaps you wish to make a trip to Villeneuve to acquire a new one?”

“You are sure, Master?” Lumiere’s heartbeat increased at the thought of spending the day outside.

The prince stood and clapped his friend’s shoulder. “I am quite sure. You may bring Plumette with you if you like. Now, I must find Belle.” He smiled.

Lumiere returned the smile and stood. “Ah, nos cheries. Go to your lady, my prince. Et merci beaucoup.”

Prince Adam nodded and exited the library, leaving Lumiere standing there in a daze. He stared around the majestic library, recalling how one of the few ways the servants had to escape the curse and the castle for years was to lose themselves in stories. By the crackling fire, they read, whether to themselves or each other. In those days, the Beast didn’t use the library, so when the servants weren’t busy caring for their master or the castle, they found solace in books and each other.

Shaking himself out of his memories, Lumiere made a hasty exit and sought Plumette. She wasn’t in her room, but that wasn’t surprising, considering it was mid-morning and she would be busy doing her duties. After fifteen minutes, Lumiere found her dusting one of the guestrooms. 

He entered. “Ma cherie, I have been looking for you.”

Plumette smiled and put the duster down. “Lumiere, what is it?”

He embraced and kissed her. “Our master has given us the day off. Will you escort me to the village?”

“Are you serious?”

“Mais oui! I wouldn’t lie about something like this. Besides, everything is surely in order. You are merely making busy-work for yourself. These rooms have been ready to receive our guests for the past few days.”

She laughed. “A day outside in the fresh air would be wonderful, Lumiere. Let me just put this away, perhaps change into something--”

“You look lovely as you are, darling.” He kissed her hand. “Let’s go to the stables and get a carriage ready.”

“Wonderful!”

Her laughter was infectious. All thoughts and worries of Veronique or the after-effects of the enchantment faded away as the couple headed out of the castle and into the brilliance of the July day.

A short while later, they sat side-by-side in a carriage, gazing out the window at the greenery around them. The cloppity-clop of the horse’s hooves, the birdsong, and the gentle rustle of the breeze through the leaves put Lumiere’s mind at further ease. 

“I haven’t been to the village in… I can’t remember the last time,” Plumette said with a contented sigh. She rested her head on Lumiere’s shoulder.

The arm he had draped around her shoulders gave a little squeeze. He kissed the top of her head. “It will be like seeing it for the first time.”

When they arrived, Lumiere exited the carriage first and assisted Plumette as she stepped down. When her foot made contact with the cobbled street, she wavered and nearly lost her balance. Lumiere caught her in time.

“Are you all right, cherie?”

Plumette laughed him off. “Just a bad step. Now, where to?”

“You might think it silly, but our master seemed pretty set on me procuring a new wig for the ball tonight. I don’t know if he intends to dress in all the pomp he did in days of old, but I suppose he doesn’t wish for his servant to look...disheveled.” He smiled wryly.

Plumette ran her fingers through her natural hair. “He hasn’t once donned one of his old wigs all week. It might be a silly thing, but I thought it was a statement he was making, like, ‘This is who I am now. I am no longer putting on airs.’ I can’t imagine he would require it…”

Lumiere shrugged. “Or maybe he thought I missed the old thing, but regardless of the fact, he has paid me handsomely this week. Maybe you will find something in the shop of interest as well, and I still need to buy you a ring.”

“The ring can wait, Lumiere. Let’s enjoy being out and about like normal people again. Je ne crois pas qu’il y a plus de dix ans depuis la derniere fois que nous sommes ici.”

“I cannot believe it’s been ten years, either. Now, if I remember correctly, the shop that sells accessories is this way…”

Lumiere took Plumette’s hand. They spent the afternoon checking out several shops. Lumiere tried to get Plumette to pick a fair of gloves or a scarf or some such lovely accessory, wishing to buy something for his darling, but she wouldn’t have it. They ate lunch at a cafe and basked in the sunshine with cups of tea and petit sandwichs. 

By the end of the afternoon, Plumette was hobbling like an old woman. Lumiere’s hands warmed as his concern for his love grew, but for her sake, he kept his flames at bay and guided her back to the carriage. The realization that he could control his fire wasn’t lost to him, and that sparked hope, not flames.

Once they were inside the carriage, Plumette sagged against his side.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to walk so much,” Lumiere murmured into her ear, brushing her hair aside and laying a kiss on her temple.

Plumette shook her head. “I was foolish to think I could be on my feet so much. I thought...maybe since we were enjoying ourselves, it would be different. I don’t know… I thought maybe the pain was from overworking myself, but I guess my body doesn’t discriminate. At least you came away with a new wig.” She smiled up at Lumiere.

He chuckled in spite of himself. “Oui, one that looks exactly like the old one. The selection was limited, which tells me the fashion is changing. The proprietor of the shop seemed to think me crazy for even wishing to buy a wig.”

Plumette giggled, despite her sore legs. “That could be because he was jealous of your full head of hair, mon cher. Did you see that awful toupee he wore?”

Lumiere chuckled again. “Now, now, darling, be kind.” Sobering, he said, “Do you think you will be all right to dance this evening? I have wanted nothing more than to sweep you across the ballroom as a man.”

“You may very well have to sweep me as you did when I had no legs, Lumiere.”

“Then I shall do so, and you will be la plus belle femme on the dance floor.”

“Today was worth the pain. I will endure the hardships if it means we can dance as a man and a woman.”

“And dance we shall, ma chere Plumette. Dance we shall.”


End file.
